It is common practice to mount large lighting luminaries composed of several light elements on tall posts that can illuminate extensive areas such as sports arenas, large road intersections and the like. Whenever such light fixtures require service it is usually necessary for a service person to either climb up the post to reach the individual parts of the luminary, or be raised to the top of the post in a hydraulically operated person lifter, also known as a "cherry picker", mounted on a truck. Often times the only service needed is that of replacing a blown fuse or resetting or replacing a faulty circuit breaker, and often it is convenient to be able to access the power wiring to the individual light elements for the purpose of testing the wiring, or testing the associated ballast normally used with such light elements, without the need for dispatching a truck with a cherry picker.
It is accordingly the object of the instant invention to provide means for enabling a service person to access the power wiring and the associated circuit fuses or breakers from ground level or from a point near enough to ground level that it can be reached from a short ladder or the like.